elemental magic
by PrincessSakura98
Summary: Sakura loved singing, as a mage at birth growing up at an orphanage is hard, especiallyif you dint want any one to know you have magic... so whats a girl to do when her long lost older sister shows up to take Sakura into her arms? and who's this guy that'
1. hi

A/N: Computer broke before i could update where do i belong, and erased it so i haft right chapter

4 all over again... this story is one of my newest story's i rote and so i just changed the characters

to fit the Naruto characters... sorry for stalling... enjoy...

Summary: Sakura loved singing, as a mage at birth growing up at an orphanage is hard, especially

if you dint want any one to know you have magic... so whats a girl to do when her long lost older

sister shows up to take Sakura into her arms? and who's this guy that's always picking on her.

Neji & Sakura. Sauke & Sakura. Naruto & Hinata. Ino & Shika. Ten-ten & Lee. 

"Time for break fast!" Lady Anko yelled from the bottom of the stares, before returning to the

kitchen. Sakura stirred. "Sakura-chan Wake Wake!" Ino yelled as she jumped on the huge bed the

four best friends shared, making her blond pony tail swing side to side, as her baby blue eyes

shined Happy.

Ten-ten shifted slightly then finally sat up rubbing her eyes. Her short brow buns messy,

and her innocent 4 year old eyes fogy. Hinata shifted as well, then slowly opened her white eyes.

She yawned then slowly sat up and stared at Ten-ten who was staring at Ino, who was still jumping

in the middle of the bed. 

"Ten-ten-san?" Ten-ten shifted her gaze to where she heard Hinatas voice, which was right next

to her on her right. "Why is Ino-san jumping on the bed?" Ten-ten shifted. "Shes jumping on the bed?"

Hinata stared at Ten-ten strangely. "Sorry Hinata-san but i got up too fast so my visions temperately

blurred. Hinata nodded, and stared back at Ino.

"I said wake up Sakura-chan!" Ino yelled again this time she stopped jumping and started pushing 

Sakura off the bed. A small thud could be heard as Sakuras frail body made contact with the rug.

"Uhhh... Talk about rude awakening." Sakura mumbled. "Sakura-chan are u alright!" Hinata exclaimed

as she crawled across the bed to see what happened to Sakura along with Ten-ten and Ino. 

"Yea... I'll be fine..." Sakura answered. Ino gasped as she took a quick glance at the clock by

there bed. "Were going to miss breakfast!" Ino exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and ran as fast as her

little 3 year old legs would let her to the bathroom. Sakura quickly stood up and went to the closet and

opened it slowly.

She took out her long red dress that went up to her ankle. Hinata went to her study table by

the window and took out her planer and her hair brush. Ten-ten on the other hand stood up and walked to

words the door. She opened it and three of there friends came crashing in. Lee was at the bottom, Naruto

was on top of him and Shikamaru on top of him.

"And what have we here?" Ten-ten asked. "A- anosa... we were just here to remind you guys

that break fast is about to begin." Shika said as he got off Naruto. "Ok..." Ten-ten then shoved the guys 

out the room and closed the door. Ino came out of the bath room in her purple sundress. Hinata grabbed

her blue sundress and walked to the bathroom.

Ten-ten started to fix her hair with Inos help. After a while Hinata came out and Sakura walked in.

"Whats planned today Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked through the closed bathroom door. Hinata sat on her 

chair and looked through the planer. "Nothings planed for today... so i guess we have a day off from choirs..." 

Hinata said, her eyes reflecting nervousness.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and Ten-ten went in. "Hinata-chan, why the weird face?"

Sakura asked as she stood next to the her friend. "This seems wrong..." Hinata answered.

As soon as Ten-ten got out of the bathroom, Ino ran down stairs. Sakura sighed, "What a pig."

Ten-ten and Hinata giggled and then ran out the door. Sakura sighed again before running after them.

A/N: Hi, sorry for it being short the next 1 will be longer i promise. please r&r, ill update soon...


	2. the plan

A/N: heres the next chapter sorry for taking so long... and arigato for the reviews and i would

like to make it up to **Fluffy Pink **for not makeing this a tenten neji story by wrighting a one shot of

the pairing just for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter2: The plan**

Sakura and the girls happly skiped down the stair towords the giant kitchen. "You guys sure

took a while getting here." Anko said as she finaly lifted her spoon. As soon as the gils sat down every

one started to eat.

Hinata felt something hit her leg. She looked across the table to find Shikamaru

eating quitly. He gave her a quick glance and she knew what he meant. She continued to eat.

Ino stared at her eggs and frowned. She looked at Anko and asked innicently. "Anko-san where

are eggs from?" Anko nearly choked on her bakon. "Um... well there from chikens." Ino's eyes widen.

"You mean were eating baby birds!"

Every one started to choke and stared at there plate. Anko nearly past out.

"Anko-san what are bacons made of?" Ten-ten asked. "Meat." Anko answered. She wanted to

make sure the kids eat something.

"A bug! Theres a bug in my food!" A little girl said as she pointed at the worm. "Ok. Naruto didn't I tell

you to wash up before break fast." Anko said sternly yet sofly at her favorite blond boy. Naruto shruged and

continued to eat. Hinata giggled, and Naruto gave her a sly smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX Back Yard XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata sat behind the huge oak tree. "Hey." Shakamaru said as he sat down next to Hinata. "Hi."

Hinata said. She noticed how he looked stressed. She giggled and replied to calm him down.

"The girls are playing in the front yard." Shika smilled and relaxed. "So wats the plan?"

"I thought you might of had one... I'm not very sure if it might work but... Jelousy might work..."

Hinata suggested. Shikamaru thought about it... "No it's not gona work." and with that the two started ploting other stuff.

Naruto walked out to the back yard and saw Hinata smile at Shikamaru. His fist clenched but he kept his cool.

Ino was going to ask Hinata if she wanted to come to the front yard to watch the kitty they found when she bumped into

Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: gome! gomen! gomen! i have an athurs block and my head hurts... please help me and send me some ideas... yet again i would like to apolegize... bows gomen...


	3. bye Hinata!

A/N: sorry for taking so long, um the plan thing I've decided to make it more complicated that way its not gonna be an easy thing to figure out. um... here's the story...

Naruto marched straight to the two kids, Ino right behind him. He flopped down in between Shika and Hinata, which took both kids by surprise. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked bewilder. "Naruto-kun... what are you doing here?" Naruto's grin faltered momentarily before Ino interrupted. "We wanted to see if you guys wanna look at this huge caterpillar in the front yard! Ten-ten-san squished it with the kitchen knife and now you can see its inside." Ino took a deep breath.

"Cool!" Naruto screamed and ran for the front door dragging a bewildered Hinata. Shikamaru sighed and got up as well, except this time he walked towards the kitchen. Ino followed. "Aren't we gonna go look at the bug?" Ino asked. "Just follow me." and with that Shika walked into the kitchen. There, standing by the counter was Anko. Shika turned to see what he had expected.

Ten-ten was going to try and put the knife back before Ank found out. They had to create a distraction. Just as Shika was about to scream, the door bell rang. Ino knew what was happening and went to the door to make sure one of her best friends didn't get caught.

Ino tried to stiffen a giggle. There, in the door way was Hinata, her face resembling a tomato. Behind her Sakura and Naruto were 'fighting' over who should eat the dead bug. "A..anosa... Sakura-san, and Naruto-kun, won't- won't let me eat the bug first!" Hinata wailed and started to cry. Ino knew this was too funny to watch, and the face of utter confusion, mixed with shock and discus.

As Ino walked into the room, her face reddened, both from anger and embarrassment. There, on the counter by the knives sat a smiling Ten-ten, and next to her was a shirtless Shikamaru smiling. Ino took just one more second before running off. Ten-ten caught a glimpse of Ino's hair and froze. "Like i said before Ten-ten, watch your weight, soon you won't-" Shika stopped and turned to where she was staring.

There wasn't any one there but he knew Ino saw them. He sighed and muttered his favorite word, before jumping off the counter and walking up the stairs to words the roof. He was right, as always. There sitting by the bars sat Ino, her leg dangling a few feet above the ground. "Ino-chan, what are you doing? It's not very lady like to sit like that. What if a boy was bellow you and decided to look up?" Shika asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry. I'll leave and find something more 'lady like' to do so I don't bother you." And with that, she got up. Shika sighed, and before he could say his line Ino decided to steal it from him. "How troublesome. Shika-kun why does my heart pound every time your near me? Why does the sight of you with another girl make feel like stabbing my self? Why am I so troublesome to you?"

Shikamaru stared at Her back. Her short blond hair swayed rhythmically with her purple dress. When she turned around, her golden hair framed her little plumped cheek. Her blue eyes blazing with such emotion, not a lot of kids there age have. He sighed. "Doki, Doki." He said as he approached the bewildered girl. She turned her body fully around and stared at him. She stuttered. "W- what?"

"My heart goes doki, doki, because of you'r smile..." He was barely inches away from her frail small figure. Ino's breathing became slightly rapid. 'Doki... Doki...' They were only centimeters away from each other now... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They bolted apart.

"Sakura!" They both exclaimed. They ran as fast as they can down the stairs. Once they were out side Anko grabbed them and put them back behind the door along with a screaming Ten-ten and a furious Lee. "Stay." Anko said in a strict tone that they knew was something she wouldn't use unless it was seriously important. Ino turned to the scene in the front yard.

Sakura was on the grass, blood running down her lips. Ino's eyes were wide. On top of Sakura sat a boy, probably a year older, his white eyes intensely fixed on Sakura's eyes. Then it roamed to her neck. Her sundresses straps had fallen making her shoulders bare. He kissed her neck then played with her hair. "You taste like blood!" The boy said.

"Neji! Get off the girl! Is that any way to treat a lady!" An older man said. That's when the kids noticed the limo. Hinata crawled from under Anko and ran to help Sakura up. The man had to pick up Neji who kept insisting on staying on top of poor Sakura. The rest of the kids ran up to her too.

"But daddy! I wanna taste the bubblegum!" Neji screamed. The kids stared at him. Then slowly backed away from Sakura. Once Neji's dad put him down he fell to the ground. Anko ran up to Sakura and held her back. Neji sat up on the ground his cheek swollen from the punch. He smiled and got up. He tugged at his dads sleeve. "I want her! Daddy i wanna have her!" The little boy said. The man sighed.

"Why don't we go inside. I'm sure you're here for Hinata-san." Anko said. Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, and Sakura froze. The man nodded and they went inside. The kids close behind. As soon as they were in the dinning room, all the kids where in the back yard, except for 7 kids. They sat at there normal seat next to each other on one side of the table while the guess sat across from them.

"Hinata-san, i know that you're very smart. So I'm taking a wild guess by saying, I know you know what this is about and that nether of us have a saying in the matter." Anko said, straightforward. Naruto couldn't sit still. He knew that one day people will come to adopt them, and soon they would all be separated.

"I guess I'm the first one to leave." Hinata said sadly. Naruto started to cry. Then he was soon followed by the rest of the gang. Neji, who sat across from Sakura kept kicking her and looking away when ever she turned to him. Neji sighed from pure boredom. "Daddy i wanna go home!" His father nodded his head and stood up. Then with out notice Sakura ran up the stairs.

Every one was by the limo saying good bye to Hinata when Sakura got back. She hugged her friend and gave her a blue bear like back pack. Sakura wiped her eyes. "You made a promise Hinata-chan. You promised to never forget us no matter what. Keep your promise Hinata-san." Hinata nodded. "Promise."

A/N: I'm so sorry if its short or if it seems like things are happening too fast. I would really live some more reviews please, and thx to those who did... um... ill just leave now... o and doki doki is the sound of ur heart thumping...


	4. Six years later

Thx for ur reviews..

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_SIX YEARS LATER!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Fourteen year old Haruno Sakura bolted upright on her king sized bed. Sweat trickled down her pale cheeks. She hated having flash back dreams. That was so long ago. Two weeks after that Ino left with her mom and big sister Temari. Then Shikamaru was adopted, along with Naruto and Lee. Then came Sakura's grand parents and her sister. Two weeks after that they went back to adopt Ten-ten sense Sakura kept complaining. She sighed. Six years past and yet she couldn't stop thinking about there short time together.

The door busted open reviling a girl with a baggy black shirt and dark red shorts. Her brown hair was in two messy buns, and her hazel eyes were still in a daze. Sakura giggled. "Got up too fast again?" Ten-ten nodded, then slowly made her way towards Sakura's light pink bed. "I had that dream again..." Ten-ten started as she gazed sternly at her friend. Sakura looked down. "Me too... This time it was when Hinata left." Ten-ten hugged her new sister and tried to comfort her. "Same but it was Lee who left."

Another girl walked by the door rubbing her eyes. "Hey guys breakfast is ready." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Ten-tens face lightened up. "Who's cooking?" She asked excitedly. The girl ran her fingers through her pink locks. "I think grandma said she was." And with that said Ten-ten ran out of the room to change. Sakura and her sister giggled. Sakura turned her gaze back to her older sibling.

"What are doing today, Riku?" Sakura asked as she got out of bed. "I have to go to the mall today." Riku answered as she ruffled Sakuras' pink hair. "Itachi-kun is going to be there huh?" Sakura asked teasingly. Riku turned a dark shade of red at the mention of her best friend. Ten-ten walked by wearing a chines shirt and baggy pants and laughed at Riku's red face.

"I'm guessing Itachi-san is in this conversation?" Ten-ten asked raising a delicate eyebrow. Riku just humphed and walked away smirking. Sakura got up and changed while Ten-ten went downstairs to help the maids set the breakfast table.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Hinata sat at the breakfast table eating silently. Her cousin Neji in front of her doing the same. Her little sister and father were away for a two month training session. Hinatas' mind wondered back to her latest dreams. She mist her friends dearly. They might of only known each other for a year or two but they were memorable friends due to some things that happened. A giggle escaped Hinatas' lips as she thought of the first time she cough Sakura doing magic.

Neji turned his attention to his cousin who seem to be laughing about something. Then he remembered what happened when they first got acquainted. His face flushed a vibrant shade of pink. How could he not forget? His mother video taped every thing that happened from inside the limo. As he was musing on the thought he didn't notice his cousin leave the room.

Hinata walked into her room and went through her collection of C.D's. "Here you are." She whispered. She took out a blue disk holder. The container was tittled ' **_Last moments _**'. She popped it into her DVD player.

**_VIDEO--------_**

_Neji was siting in the limo looking for something. "Aw. Neji-kun you look so adorable!" Neji's mother exclaimed. Neji beamed a smile then continued looking for something. "We're here sir." The driver said. Neji opened the door and jumped out. His mother opened the window.  
_

_Sakura was siting on the floor giggling while Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck smiling. Hinata came running up to them, when Neji jumped Sakura. "Sakura-san!" Hinata screamed. Naruto stood up and picked Neji off of his friend and pushed him away. "Hey! what was that for!" Sakura yelled while getting up.  
_

_Neji jumped her again and Sakura fell back with full force, causing blood to fall down from the side of her mouth to her neck.  
_

**_Video Stop-----  
_**

Neji stood there in front of the TV, a glare fixed on his cousin. Hinata looked up curiously. Cold silver clashed with warm. "Why were you watching that." Neji said in a stern voice. Hinata wasn't effected. "Because I wanted to. Why are you in my room?" She asked back. She knew about her cousins addiction to bubble gum and loved to taunt him.

"I was here to inform you about the meeting later." With that said, he took out a piece of gum and left. Hinata sighed. She what the meeting was for. Ninjutsu club was something she took up on the first year of Jr. High. It was supposedly something that ran in the family. Hinata also had another reason why she agreed to join the club. Naruto always said he would someday master all ninja arts and become famous.

Hinata walked off to her computer to finish some work that was due soon. She didn't want to fail computers. As she turned on her computer a massage popped up. It was from there the president of the Ninjutsu club.

**_  
Hinata,_**

Reminder! We have an up coming tournament we need to prepare for! Do not forget to practice. The tournament is due in three weeks. I highly suggest you and Neji-senpai practice. You guys are our secret weapon. Also our meeting has been changed earlier. Same place, Thank you for your time.

Kiba  
  
**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Naruto walked inside his new home, sweat trickling down his for head. His father walked out of the kitchen ruffling his blond hair. He turned his blue eyes to his son and smiled. "I told you they'd figure out that you changed your morning routine." He said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Yea but what I wanna know is how they got in my room! I woke up to screaming girls! You know I only sleep with my boxers on!" Naruto said frustrated. He dad laughed as he patted the seat next to him. "Hey, don't fuss over it! Your leaving soon to Japan again anyways, right? The tournament your school club is attending is over there right? So then how about after the tournament, I was thinking we, you know, maybe, move back?"

Narutos face read utter shock. "That's a great idea! Sasuke is going to move back there too! His dad's business is done hear and there planing to do the same too! O and maybe we can visit the orphanage again!" Yodame smiled at his son's excitement and turned back to the TV. "Well I'm going to call him. See ya dad!" Naruto yelled as he ran upstairs to his room.

Naruto popped down on his bright orange bed. He looked around the room. It was a pigs pen! He laughed as he remembered when Lee would scold him about cleaning his side of the bed every morning, and the way Shikamarus face would look when he found all the stray animals he sneak into the room. Then his bright blue eyes became dull. He remembered when Hinata would help him sneak food out of the house and feed all his 'pets' in there secret club house.

He also remembered when Ino would tell him how flowers were related to humans. And when Sakura taught him how to cook, and how Ten-ten warned him to always be carefully with sharp objects.

"No matter what happens Naruto! You will always be our brother!" He remembered what they said. He remembered the car driving away and every one screaming, He sighed and got his cell phone.

**_"Hello?"  
_**  
"Hi. Is Scott home?"

**_"O yes! One minute please!"  
_**  
"..."

**_"Yo."  
_**  
"Hey Sasuke guest what?"

**_"Nathan? What is it?"  
_**  
"My dad's planing on staying in Japan after the tournament!"

**_"Really? That's great! Maybe I can introduce you to my mom and my bro!"  
_**  
"Yea that would be great! Dude don't forget you promised to help me remember?"

**_"Of course! Your my best friend! I'll be glad to help you look for your friends! Well I gotta go, my dad's gonna be home soon."  
_**  
"OK. See at school tomorrow."

**_"Bye Naruto."  
_**  
Naruto hung up and went downstairs to prepare dinner. His thought still on the subject of his friends, A small baby fox ran to Naruto as he entered the kitchen. "Kitsume? Are you hungry?" Naruto asked as he petted the little animal.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Lee gobbled his food as fast as he could. His father smiled at him. "Hey Lee, relax. We have lots more for seconds you know." Lee smiled and looked at his dad. "Yea but I'm gonna be late for training. Ino promised to help me out today." He told his father.

Just at that moment the door bell rang. "I got it! It must be Choji and Ino. If you need me I got my cell with me." Lee said as he walked out the door grabbing his green beanie on the way.

Ino and Choji stood out side the door smiling. "So when can we eat?" Choji asked Lee as he opened the door. Lee and Ino laughed. Choji smiled. Ino reached up just a bit over Choji's head and grabbed a bag of chips. "Thanks Gai-san!" Ino said as she handed her friend the bag.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Shikamaru sat under the giant oak tree out side his house. Snoring away. "Yo lazy get up!" A bunch of guys screamed at him. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and stared at the group of guys heading his way. "What are you? A girl?" One of them asked. Shikamaru sighed. He got up and fixed his bandanna. Ever sense he started school these guys started picking on him.

"What do you want Kabuto?" He asked lazily. The leader pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and answered. "O nothing... We just wanted to ask you if the rumors where true." "Yea!" Every one agreed. Shika sighed again.

"So... are you really going to be in the tournament?" Kabuto asked again. Shikamaru just nodded. Every one laughed. "Then well remember to bring some food to thrust at you when you loss the first match!" They all said and started to sinker.

"Is there something funny that I missed?" A blond asked from behind. Next to her was Gaara. Shikamaru's older sister and brother. "No we were just thinking of some thing funny, Temari-senpai." One of the guys said nervously.

"Yea... Were leaving now though..." and with that they ran off. Gaara snickered and Temari giggled. Shikamaru smiled and sat back down. His siblings joined him. "Hey... Your pen pal emailed you." Gaara said solemnly. Shikamaru bolted up right and ran to his room. His siblings following him to the house.

Shikamaru quickly logged on and it looked like it was deleted. He checked if his pen pal was still on-line. It looked like they were. Shikamaru sat fully on his chair and started typing.

**_daydreamer44: yo, Wat's up?_**

babyflower12: nothing much... did you get my mail?

daydreamer44: no it got deleted... wat did it say?

babyflower12:it was nothing... its about the tournament, are you going?

daydreamer44:yea... wanna meet?

babyflower12:sure ill be from Konojimi Highschool... in the red uniform, ill be the only one with a purple messenger bag with a pink flower on it

daydreamer44:kool im from Sanin High. I'll be wearing a green bandanna and a green messenger bag with a white cloud

babyflower12:well i gotta go... see you in three weeks...

babyflower12 has left

daydreamer44 has left  


Shikamaru ran to his closet and looked for the bag Sakura made for all of them with there own symbol on it. He found it under inside his old box. The one with pictures of him and his friends. He smiled. He went through all of them finally coming to one Hinata took. It was an accident but it looked great. Hinata left the counter on and set it on her bed.

The picture showed Naruto laughing along with him and Lee as Ino watched in amazement as Sakura turned the pink cherry blossom purple with her forbidden magic. Ten-ten was rubbing her eyes as Hinata was looking at a small pink book. Shikamaru put the picture down and went through the box again. There. He found it.

He took out a navy blue book. Sakura had given each of them a book to teach them magic. The magic was different from Sakuras. She was a full blood magician. They were only students. He had to finish reading the book. He knew he would be able to past the tournament with out much hassle if he did. Yet he was still un aware of the people he was going to challenge.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**  
A/N: Sorry but I need to end it here... I hope you all like it... look! i did it! i made the line thing! yay! i feel proud.. hehehehe i promise the next chapter to better and longer...


	5. mirror

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_ The day B_****_efore The Tournament  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sakura sat quietly in class. Her teacher was out of the class room. Nothing new there. Every one was doing there assignment, no one seemed out of place. Sakura sighed and took out her pink book. She liked this school for two reasons. 1 every one minded there own business, and 2 there seats were too far away from each other for any one to notice what they were doing.

Ten-ten was a few seats behind Sakura but she didn't need to know what she was doing to figure out that her sister was reading that magic book again. Ten-ten smirked as she took her own book out. It wasn't pink like Sakuras, but it was blue. She hated reading it. It caused too much memory's to come flowing back, but she knew she had to.

Sakura flipped through pages until she found the spell she was looking for. She flicked her wrist and mumbled a few words before... her pencil turned into a snake. She giggled and turned her head slightly around to find Ten-ten trying to do a spell her self. She turned back around in time to come face to face with her older sisters smirking face. "What are you doing?" Sakura said as quietly as possible.

"Class got boring." Riku answered with a shrug. Sakura smirked and asked, "What about Itachi-kun?" Riku's face stayed the same. It was part of the spell. It wouldn't allow you to show much emotions, but she knew that her real body was blushing. "He's texing his brother. Turns out his bro is going to be in the tournament too. He wants to take me out to celebrate. O that reminds me! you and Ten-ten have to go home with out us after training today. Were going to pick up his brother."

Ten-ten was listening, and nodded. "Well, I better go. Itachi's already trying to wake me up." and with that Riku vanished. Ten-ten turned her gaze back at her book and made flickered her wrist and mumbled a few words. 'Yo, Sakura! Can you hear me?' Sakura smirked and answered. 'You took too long to master telepathy!' Sakura heard a muffled giggle from behind and heard Ten-ten apologize before canceling the spell, right when the teacher walked in.  
_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Class dismissed!" The teacher said as he sat down. Hinata waited till every one left before logging off the computer. She made her way towards the dojo that was attached to the school. "What took you Hinata?" Jiro asked. Hinata turned her head towards her friend who had already changed into a there training attire for the girls. "Sorry." Was all Hinata said before walking off to change. Her friend followed her.

Hinata changed into a Senimachi High school Ninjutsu uniform. It was a dark blue top with there school logo in the center, which happened to be a black rose, along with matching khaki shorts. Hinata kept her black choker on with the Hyuuga sign on it, signaling there talent as a ninja. "Hey did you hear?" Jiro asked as she tossed Hinata her sandals. (A/N: You know... that sandal like shoe thing they were... i have no idea what it's called. sorry.)

"What?" Hinata asked as them walked into the Dojo where every one was already starting there daily warm up. Hinata and Jiro resumed there normal spot in the back. "They said That some of the Genshina High school students are going to bus with us to the tournament. There aren't a lot of students there that are going." Hinata smiled with excitement. This tournament for sure was going to be fun indeed.

"Ok! Time to Spar! First up, Hinata and Neji!" Kiba yelled from up front. Every one sat out side the carpet while the two cousins stood in front of every one. Hinata had a huge smile on her face as she took her stance. Neji did the same.

Hinata started with a head on attack, trying to keep a straight face. Neji blocked easily. Too easily for his taste. He turned around just in time to catch the real Hinata's kick. Hinata's leg didn't stop, she pushed harder, making Neji lose his grip, earning him a kick in the face. He recovered quickly. Hinata stood in front of him quietly. Every one looked bewildered.

Neji was looking everywhere. He couldn't see anything. "It's something I learned yesterday, niisan." Hinata said. Neji sighed. Hinata must of been reading that book again. Neji bowed, informing the crowd that he gave up. He tried reading that book but apparently it was all in a different language.  
_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Naruto was packing his bags. Sasuke was helping him out. Sadly he couldn't. He didn't know which close were clean or what. "Dude how does Kitsume sleep in here?" Asked Sasuke as he petted the fox lying on his lap. Sasuke's gaze caught a sight of a blue book on the computer desk. He reached over and picked it up. As he was bout to open the book, Kitsume started butting it's head on to his stomach.

He looked down, and Naruto grabbed the book from him. "Hey! Where did you find this!" Naruto asked excitedly as he looked through the book. Saskue put the baby fox down on the bed and walked over to Naruto. He looked into the book. It was all written in a different language. It looked like it was in Japanese but it wasn't. "You can read that?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Yea. Right here it says hemageru. It means be careful." Naruto pointed at the words. Sasuke stared at him. "What language is this?" Naruto was about to speak when Sasuke's cell rang. They both looked at the message.

Sasuke

My friends will be with me when we pick u up. Hope u don't mind

Itachi )

Sasuke sighed. It was like his brother to try and make his life horrible. He knew how anti social he was, and yet he was bringing some friends. Naruto finished packing before walking downstairs. His dad was already finished and waiting in the car. Naruto grabbed Kitsume from Sasuke and walked to the car, Sasuke right behind him.

Sasuke'd dad was to leave later so Sasuke asked for his approval to go with Naruto. His dads approval was nothing surprising sense there dad's were best friends. Sasuke sat the back of the car along with Naruto.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lee, and Ino sat out side Ino's backyard. The scent of flowers flooding the area. They were reading the blue books as Ino's dad came bye. "Shouldn't you guys get ready for tomorrow?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer he kept walking.

"Do you think we'd get to see them there?" Lee asked as soon as Ino's dad was far enough not to hear there conversation. Ino looked up and smiled. "Yea. I have a really good feeling about it." Lee looked up and stared at his friend. He couldn't question her feelings for the event. She was always good at for seeing the upcoming events.

"AHA!" She exclaimed. Her delicate finger pointing at a spot in the book. Lee leaned in to see what she was being so joyous about. His eye's widened. She actually found the spell that they had been looking for.

Looking through a mirror glass, seeing some one from the pass,

Do they live here, or maybe there,

come and see, look out for theses mastery.

Lee fixed his beanie as Ino took out her compact mirror. They chanted the words a few times before they said Sakura's name. The mirror glowed dark blue before it showed Sakura training. Ino smiled and went through her book again looking for a spell to allow them to talk to her. Lee just continued to stare into the mirror.

"Ino! Look! Ten-ten's with her!" Lee said excitedly. Ten-ten had just walked into Sakura's room with a lollipop in her mouth. They could hear there conversation. "Saku! You better hurry up and get dressed! we have to get to the mall and buy some close for the tournament!" Ten-ten exclaimed excitedly.

Ino squealed. She was right. The tournaments was indeed going to be exiting. Lee looked extremely exited. "Next!" Ino screamed before closing the mirror. Then they did the proses again, this time looking for Hinata.

Hinata was siting by a park reading the blue book. A girl with short brown hair walked up to her, causing Hinata to close her book. "Hinata, your cousin left already." The girl said sitting next to Hinata. "Are you nervous about the tournament?" The girl asked.

Ino screamed again. Lee covered his ears, yet he was still smiling. He couldn't help it! They were going to see some of there friends again. No could help but be happy about some thing like that.

"Not really. I know I'm gonna win this. You know that too, don't you Jiro?" Hinata asked her friend. Jiro smiled. "Just because you can do magic tricks doesn't mean your the only one that can do it." Hinata smiled. "Yea, yea." And with that last state meant Ino closed the compound er again.

"Next up Naruto!" Lee said excitedly. He had to admit, he missed his hyper active little brother figure. They chanted again and Naruto appeared this time. He was sitting in a car next to Sasuke looking through pictures.

"This ones Lee! He's like my big bro, and this guy's Shikamaru." Naruto said pointing at the pictures. Ino laughed as Lee looked happily onto his little brother. Ino closed it again. "Ok. Shika's turn!" She said excitedly. Once it showed Shikamaru Lee nearly fell over, and Ino almost screamed. There in the mirror, was a smiling Shikamaru.

"Finlay." He said lazily. "Took you guys long enough to check up on me." He said. Ino crawled to her mirror that she accidental drop. "Shika-kun?" She asked. "What?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned back on a tree.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shikamaru hid his sisters compact mirror when he finished talking to Ino and Lee. Turned out his pen pal was actually her. "Whats up?" Shikamaru looked up to find the sours of the voice. It was Gaara. "Nothing much." Shikamaru answered.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you smiling like a monkey?" Shikamaru tried to compuse himself. "I was just thinking about how fun the tournament would be. What are you doing out here?" Gaara took a seat next to him and sighed. "I'm 'looking' for Temari's compact mirror." He emphasized on the word looking, which made Shika laugh.

"Hey! Your suppose to be helping me!" Temari practical screamed. Shikamaru through her mirror at her. Temari cough it with ease and stared at Shikamaru strangely. Gaara did the same. "Are you sure your not gai?" He asked scooting away slightly.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes I'm sure! sesh, how troublesome." and with that statement, Shikamaru walked off. He couldn't wait till the tournament. He restrained him self from giggling like a school girl as he made his way to his room.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_A/N:_** **Sorry to end it hear i want to right some more so ill get started after this. Thx for the reviews**


End file.
